Flea-Bitten Ed
"Flea-Bitten Ed" is the 20th episode of Season 1 and the 20th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds start up a pet boutique scam at Eddy's garage. They ask Rolf if they can clean up his animals for cash and he complies. While the Eds are cleaning the animals, Ed's allergy to rabbits wreck havoc on the scam, so Edd and Eddy try to find a way to make their friend feel better. Plot Ed is nailing a sign to the garage while Eddy lazes around. When Eddy looks up to inspect Ed's handiwork, he registers a complaint: the sign is upside down, and Ed needs to flip it. Hearing this, Ed flips "it", but takes "it" to mean the garage. The garage is upside down, but the sign is legible, and Eddy declares that Ed's Pet Boutique is open for business. The Eds then head out to Rolf's place, reasoning that Rolf will have plenty of dirty animals for them to clean. When they get there, they find that this is indeed true, and after a short spiel from Eddy, Rolf agrees to let the Eds clean his animals. The Eds take the animals back to the garage and start to clean them. To help, Edd rigs up a chicken shower for the chickens, Eddy polishes Wilfred's behind, and Ed works on cleaning the cow. Once Wilfred is done, Edd suggests that Eddy get to work on the goat, and Eddy bathes Victor in the laziest manner possible. Edd then hears Ed ask for eyeliner; when he looks over, he realizes that Ed has put lipstick on Rolf's cow. Worried, Edd shuffles Ed off to take care of the rabbits. According to Ed, these aren't rabbits, but rather bunnies. He rubs the two on his face and then starts to sneeze. In the ruckus, the bunnies escape into his shirt and run around his body. Ed laughs, and the bunnies end up on his head. Strangely, though, there are now four. Confused, Ed asks how many he was supposed to wash, hears the answer of two from Edd, and is stumped by the sudden appearance of extra rabbits. Ed writes this off as just weirdness and laughs happily. Suddenly, though, he sneezes. This is followed by another sneeze, which he stifles, and then purple blotches popping out all over his body followed by his body expanding ridiculously. Edd draws Eddy's attention to this, and Eddy calls on Ed to get down, as Ed has begun floating. Ed is unable to control himself, though, so Eddy gets on Edd's shoulders and grabs at Ed. He grabs onto Ed's shoelaces, but Ed starts floating out of the garage, taking Eddy with him. Eventually, Edd is able to catch his friends, and Edd and Eddy drag Ed back to the house for testing. Edd performs a series of tests on Ed, helped by "Nurse Eddy". After an examination of Ed's skeleton and looking at Ed's body, Edd holds up a bunny as the final test. Ed is initially excited, but he soon begins to tear up, and the doctor and nurse dive behind the couch to avoid his sneeze. Seeing this, Edd concludes that Ed is allergic to rabbits. Not only that, but Ed has begun itching. To relieve this, Edd suggests cold cream, and they start to apply it, but Ed is still itchy. Ed then mentions that his mother uses talcum powder for itching. Out of options, the other two put talcum powder on Ed, and it relieves his itching; however, his swelling is still there. Edd's suggestion is ice, and the liberal application of a giant ice pack soon has Ed back to his regular size. After placing Ed in an allergenic containment unit, the Eds head back to finish the job. When they open the garage door, however, they find that (in Edd's words) the bunnies have been practicing their multiplication tables. The rabbits then proceed to pour out of the garage in a tidal wave and consume the cul-de-sac, overwhelming Jimmy, Jonny, Plank, and Kevin in short order. Seeing that bunnies have taken over, the Eds go to watch TV; due to the rabbity overrun of the cul-de-sac, however, they have to move to Eddy's roof in order to watch, which means that they'll have to deal with a few cries for help from the other citizens. Trivia *'Goofs': **On the table showing the brushes, one of the price tags is marked 00.5, when it should be 0.05. Also, the decimal is missing on the 2.0 label. **When Edd was cutting the chicken's toenails, the toenails didn't appear to get any shorter. **When Edd is saying "One, two, rest!" over and over at the chicken wash station, his mouth does not move. **Edd cranks the conveyor belt to the chicken shower by hand, initially moving in a stop and go motion. In the next scene, it is running continuously, as if it were automatic. In addition to that, when the conveyor belt is moving continuously, Edd is nowhere near the controls. It is possible that the machine needs to be manually started before setting the controls in an automatic position. **When Eddy talks to Edd after Ed asks for help, his sunglasses disappeared. When Edd gives Eddy a boost, his sunglasses reappeared. **When in Eddy's living room, Ed is tethered down by all four of his limbs. However, he somehow manages to remove the flashlight from his mouth using his right hand, even though it reappears as tied down when the camera shifts. **When Eddy said "So now what, Doctor Double Meat Patty?" the red and white stripes on Ed's shirt are the same color as his skin. **When Eddy yells for Edd to stop dispensing ice, the purple hives on his abdomen disappear, though Ed is still big. **When Kevin sees the flood of rabbits and says "What the–," his mouth doesn't match the words. **When Eddy yells out "Hey! Shut yer yaps! We're trying to watch TV here!" the boutique sign is hung above the garage and the garage door is open. As the camera pans out, the sign is missing and the garage door is closed. *This is the first appearance of Wilfred and Gertrude. This is also the only major appearance of Rolf's rabbits (a rabbit is briefly seen in "Keeping up with the Eds"). *Edd puts an ice pack on Ed's head in "The Good Ol' Ed." Ed then recalls that it's from the time they destroyed Jonny's House in "Rent-a-Ed." *On the wall of Eddy's garage, two labels reading "666-FIL" and "Texas" can be seen. *When Ed falls down because of the rabbits playing with him, a "Whoa!" can faintly be heard in the background that sounds a lot like Eddy. *When Ed's skeleton is x-rayed, Ed's eyebrow has a bone and his skull is regularly shaped. In "Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed," his skull is shaped like buttered toast. *Ed's strange rabbit allergy symptoms: *#Watery eyes *#Sneezing *#Purple hives all over the body *#Inflation of body parts (hands, feet, eyes, nose, body) *#Full body bloat *#Itchiness *This is the first episode where Rolf mentions his grandfather. *Eddy calling Edd "Doctor Doublemint" is a reference to a flavor of chewing gum made by the Wrigley Company. Video Episode starts at 11:30 See also *Ed's Pet Boutique *Diagnosis Machine Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes